1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible cable and more particularly to a flexible cable including a capacitor element and including a structure that electrically connects circuit boards, and an electronic device including the flexible cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to recent mobile terminals, a plurality of circuit boards are incorporated in each mobile terminal, and cables are needed to connect these circuit boards to one another. Such a cable is preferred to be flexible in view of cable arrangement. Also, such a cable is preferred to include a passive element, such as a capacitor, as well as to function as an electrical connector.
As an example of conventional flexible capacitors, a flexible thin-film capacitor as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-357631 is known. However, since this flexible thin-film capacitor includes a plurality of electrode films and dielectric layers stacked on one another, its flexibility is not necessarily high, and the production process thereof is complicated. Also, since the distance between terminals of the flexible thin-film capacitor is short, it is difficult to form a capacitor having great capacitance.